yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equinelantis: The Return
Equinelantis: The Return is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the Atlantis Franchise. Summery The film tells of the continuing adventures of Princess Yuna and her friends as they travel to other worlds investigating supernatural occurrences that may be linked to Equinelantis. In the meantime, King Solar Flare now rules his kingdom and contemplates how to best rule Equinelantis while also exploring and understanding the surface world of Equestria. Plot Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus The movie begins with Petros Xanatos was fishing that night. Suddenly, A Sharktopus was on a rampage. Luckily, Alexander Fox Xanatos rescued him from certain death in the nick of time. King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion Meanwhile in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare is now using the heart of Equinelantis to restore his city's former glory. Just then, He was paid a visit from Princess Yuna and all of her friends and family. She, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were happy to see him again. Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission Just as everyone enjoyed their visit, Celestia and Luna have come to inform them of a mysterious creature causing trouble on the surface. Solar Flare suspects that the creature might be Equinlantian. So, He agreed to to join them while the city repairs. Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room When everyone came to Canterlot, King Solar Flare was greeted by Yuna's pet dire wolf, Lunar who Yuna named after her great-grandfather, And her pet owl, Owlsworth. At the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna introduce her grandfather to the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, K.I.T.T., Misako and Sensei Garmadon. Just then, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna showed them the cultures of the Crystal Empire including Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling on the day she was born. Finally, Solar Flare begins to notice the picture of Luna being a crew chief to Yuna and Snowdrop during their race. In Yuna's bedroom, Yuna showed him the picture of Doc, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet himself as she told him about how he once became Lightning McQueen's mentor before his passing. Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story After showing Solar Flare around Equestria, Ford Pines explained about the Sharktopus, the Pteracuda, And a pack of Whalewolves on their hunt. That night, Princess Luna was tucking her daughters to bed as she tells them a bedtime story about how Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity saved Equestria from the Storm King's wrath. The History of Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard The next day, Ahsoka Tano had come to see Green Bills who was currently thinking of his father, Banker Bills. Whom of which deceased years ago. Sadly, Green Bills never seen his father for a long time. And he's never shared with Connie about what exactly happened to Banker Bills. As Ahsoka then tells him that Connie should know what happened to Banker Bills now, Green Bills told her the whole story about her grandfather. The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter Later shortly after Connie wakes up, Ahsoka comes to her and brought her to see her father. Then, Green Bills told Connie that it's time she knows what happened to her grandfather. As King Solar Flare then comes in, He then informs Connie that he will be leading her through a special kind of time travel. As he has, Connie, Ahsoka, And Himself all seat down and meditate. Then, They are transported years ago back in the Old Republic. When it shows the Legacy of Banker Bills, showing he was Equinelantis' first Jedi Temple Royal Guard. But then one day, The Sith Order had tried to take over Equinelantis' Jedi Temple. As the Sith assassins were dispatched onto the Temple, Banker lead the guards to fight them all as the leader of the Army, Darth Carnous came forth as Banker engaged him into an intense Lightsaber duel. While Banker managed to majorly injure the Sith Dragon, Carnous got the slip and then struck Banker with a mortal strike to the abdomen. Shortly after the rest of the Sith assassins were defeated, Banker was taken to the medical bay, But there was nothing else the doctors could do for him. As Banker Bills became one with the Force, He became a spirit. After returning the present, Connie was brought to tears. As she told herself she never knew just what happened to her Grandfather, She then took out her Lightsaber and stared at it intently (since now she knew it was originally her Grandfather's). Then, Banker Bills appeared before her in spirit form. As he told her to continue to came their family name alive in the Jedi Order, He gave her an enchanted ruby necklace that would help her in the most desperate time of need. The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies Meanwhile at the Fearsome Crooks hideout, They were getting help from Phantom Blot, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, Mr. Winkie, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Honest John and Gideon, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm a.k.a. Igaunoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: (Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx), The Pack: (Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena) and Black Horn. Back at Canterlot, Yuna was doing some research on the Pteracuda, the Sharktopus and the Whalewolf. Just then, There was the fanfare that was sounded. And entering the kingdom are one of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, Blisstina and Benny, Alexander Fox Xanatos, his wife, Moana, their best friend, Maui, Moana's pets, Pua and Heihei, the Manhattan Clan: (Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx), MacBeth, Demona, Dingo, Matrix, the Mighty Ducks: (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo), the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock), Tempest Shadow, Grubber and Blade Griffin. Tempest Shadow and Grubber were looking for a job since they were reformed. Then, Tex Dinoco and Sensei Garmadon offered them some opening lines in Golden Oak Library and Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center. At last, They excepted it. The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves Later that night, Yuna and her friends started looking for clues for the ancient history of Equinelantis. Suddenly, They discovered a pack of Whalewolves with an alpha leading. Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors Just as the foals and children tried their escape from the Whalewolves, Alex came to the rescue with the others. Just as he tried to protect Moana, His leg got injured. Suddenly, Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors appeared out of nowhere as the heroes fought them off. Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue Just as Yuna and her friends were captured by the Beagle Boys and the Fearsome Crooks, Blade Griffin came to the rescue along with the Justice Squad. Just then, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. were free from Tartarus. Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet Back at the cave in the mountain, Bill was thankful to Black Horn for freeing them form Tartarus. Then, Black Horn revealed to him that he was using the Equinelantian Amulet for his own dark purpose. The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet Just then, The battle for Equinelantis is on as Yuna and her friends tried to stop the villains. As Christine and K.A.R.R. charges at the Pines Twins, Their tires came off by Guido. Just as Black Horn launch his full scale attack, Yuna fought him off and took the amulet from him. Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus As Yuna worked her magic, The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine and K.A.R.R. were send to Tartarus for good along with Black Horn. Then, Storm, the Fearsome Crooks and the other bad guys were arrested while Celestia, Luna and Cadance send them to imprisonment. Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface After the villains were defeated, Everyone came to Equinelantis for a dawning of a new era. Having retrieved the amulet, King Solar Flare realizes his father was wrong to hide the Diamond from anyone or anypony. Yuna was given the honor to combine the Amulet with the Heart Diamond and lifted Equinelantis to the surface. Up on the surface, Patrol Xanatos was shocked when they suddenly see an entire continent rise before them. In the end, We see Equinelantis above the water for the first time in over many eons. As for Blisstina and Benny, They became new members of the Justice Squad. Trivia *This film marks the very first appearance of Banker Bills, Blisstina, Benny, the Mighty Ducks (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo), the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock), Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Blade Griffin and Black Horn. *Princess Luna will tell Princess Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) and The Rise of the Overlord. *The Fearsome Crooks, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: (Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx), Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena will plans to steal the Journals for the Nightmare Family: (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. and rule over Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. *Tempest Shadow and Grubber will now works at Golden Oaks Library and Rust-eze Racing Center (now renamed Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center). *The Sharktopus, the Pteracuda, and a pack of Whalewolves will make their first appearance for this film. *The Legacy of Banker Bills, Connie's grandfather is given in this film. *Yuna and her friends will explain to Fizzlepop and Grubber all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. and their plan about stealing the Journals and rule over Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Songs and Scores #Strangers Like Me - Tarzan (when King Solar Flare is exploring Equestria for the first time) #Cars 3 Score - Letters About You (when Yuna shows Solar Flare the picture of Doc Hudson, aka The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and the flashbacks about Lightning McQueen and Doc are shown) #Oliver and Company Score - Bedtime Story (when Princess Luna tells Yuna and Snowdrop the bedtime story about the events of My Little Pony: The Movie) #The LEGO Batman Movie Score - The Arrival of Robin (when the allies arrived at Canterlot) #Cars 3 Score - A Career on a Wall/Electronic Suit (when Sensei Garmadon and Tex Dinoco hires Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber to be best top trainer and assistant trainer at the Golden Oak Library and Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center) #Superman Score - Superman Theme (when Blade Griffin rescued Yuna and her friends) #The Lion King Score - King of Pride Rock (finale song) (during the rising of Equinelantis back on the surface) #End Credits: Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman (when the epilogue begins) #End Credits: When Can I See You Again? - Owl City #The Little Mermaid Score - Ursula Watches (when the post credit was shown) Scenes #Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus #King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion #Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission #Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room #Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story #The History of Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard #The Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter #The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies #The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves #Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors #Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue #Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet #The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet #Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus #Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface Bloopers *Bloopers for Equinelantis: The Return Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Sequels